Whenever I Call You Friend
Whenever I Call You Friend ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der fünften Staffel, Falsche Freunde, und wird von Artie und Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Die beiden treffen sich in der Aula und unterhalten sich über ihre Dienstagslunch-Tradition, von der sie froh sind, dass sie ihr, trotz ihrer Trennung, noch nachgehen. Wenn Tina erwähnt, dass sie auf der Warteliste der Brown-Universität steht, erwidert Artie, dass der Lunch von nun an darum geht, sie mit Songs anzufeuern und startet als Beispiel den Song. Das Original stammt von Kenny Loggins und Stevie Nicks aus Loggins' zweitem Album "Nightwatch" aus dem Jahr 1978. Lyrics Artie: Whenever I call you "Friend" I begin to think I understand Anywhere we are You and I have always been Forever and ever Beide: I see myself within your eyes And that's all I need to show me why Everything I do Always takes me home to you New Directions: Forever and ever Artie: Now I know my life has given me more than memories Day by day, we can see Tina: In every moment there's a reason to carry on Beide: Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light I've never seen such a beautiful sight See love glowing on us every night I know forever we'll be doing it Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light (Artie: I've never seen such a beautiful sight) See love glowing on us every night (Artie: I know forever we'll be doing it right) Tina: Whenever I call you "Friend" I believe I've come to understand Everywhere we are You and I were meant to be Forever and ever Artie (mit Tina): I think about the times to come Knowin' I will be the lucky one And ever our love will last I always want to call you ("Friend") Beide: Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light (Artie: I've never seen such a beautiful sight) See love glowing on us every night I know forever we'll be doing it Tina: And now I know my life has given me more than memories, Artie mit New Directions: Day by day, we can see Tina: In every moment there's a reason to carry on (Artie: Oooh!) Beide mit New Directions: Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light (Artie: Never seen such a beautiful sight) See love glowing on us every night Beide: I know forever we'll be doing it, doing it Beide mit New Directions: Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light (Tina: I've never seen such a beautiful sight) See love glowing on us every night Beide: I know forever we'll be doin' it, doin' it, doin' it Tina mit New Directions: Sweet love, (New Directions: Sweet love) Sweet love, yeah (Artie: You're the glowin' light in my life) Sweet love (New Directions: Sweet love) (Artie: Source of pride in my life) New Directions: Sweet love (Tina: Ooh! Everything I do brings me back to you) Sweet love, yeah (Artie: Whenever I call you friend!) Tina mit New Directions: Sweet love (Artie: Whenever I call) Sweet love (Artie: You're my friend) (Tina: Yeah) Trivia *Dies ist der 600. Song der Serie Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang